


The Day I Met You

by LoreleiTheGoddamnFairy



Category: (only sort of has references later on)
Genre: Also there's ice skating, Anxiety, Bear with me I've never done anything like this before, Bullying, Depression, Fluff, Not really sure though, Suicide Attempt, high school shit, maybe a bit of smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreleiTheGoddamnFairy/pseuds/LoreleiTheGoddamnFairy
Summary: Everything changed the day Sam and Noah met.... For better most would say but not everyone agrees





	1. Amber Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I've never actually done a Fic before so if I am terrible please tell me what you want to see more of or changed in the comments. I've converted this from a RP chat that I have with a few of my friends and this story is one definitely worth sharing. Hope you all enjoy! I'll try and update as soon as I can

Sam had never had a very happy life, but there were those few precious moments where he had been happy. And most of them started when he met Noah....

He had been hiding in his favorite place in the forest, a sort of hidden strip of lake that nobody knew about or could get to really. Skipping stones on the lake his abnormal bright green eyes were distant as he thought of what he'd do tomorrow to survive yet another day of school. 

He started getting frustrated as his thoughts ended up going to a dark place and instead of skipping the next rock he threw it. It was a pretty bad idea in hindsight since now he was pretty wet from the splash. Wading out of the water he rolled his jeans down and sat on the sand, unaware of the boy who had heard him skipping stones. Hearing a sneeze Sam whipped around towards the source, believing it to be his younger sister by 3 years.

"Mable go home I'm not coming back until nighttime you know that"

Not hearing anything in reply he sighed and got up, pulling on his socks and boots before walking over to the source of the sound. Seeing a flash of amber eyes he tilted his head to the side as he saw whoever it was duck behind a tree. Before they could react and move again he peeked around and saw a familiar boy from school.

"What are you doing here...?"

The startled boy came away from the tree, him easily being taller then him by a head. Sam hardly ever saw anyone else in the forest which is why he mostly stayed there unless he went to the ice rink.

"I was just walking in the forest, am I not allowed to?"

Sam's eyes raked over him suspiciously since he knew the school bully, Gabriel, would stoop low enough to bribe kids to pick on him as well.

"No but nobody ever really comes out here so I was a bit surprised."

He recognized the kids name and he couldn't help but stop the suspicious gaze he'd been giving him since he knew the kid had gotten picked on by Gabriel too.

"Your name is Noah right?"

Seeing him nod he gave a small smile and held out his hand, feeling Noah take it surprisedly, the other boys eyes a shade of amber and his hair a fiery red that stood out among the greenery of the forest.

"You're Sam aren't you? I recognize you from home room"

"Yeah, I've seen you in a couple other classes too."

After a while theyhad started to talk a bit more comfortably around each other, a laugh eventually escaping Sam's lips as Noah told him something funny. Too soon however he heard a familiar voice in the forest and sighed.  
  
"Ow! Stupid tree root..."

Sam walked over and spied his younger sister rubbing her foot, her not noticing him until he helped her up since she was mostly deaf in both her ears and had to lip read most of the time.

"What are you doing here Mable? You know I'm not going back in the cabin until night..."

Seeing her look crestfallen he caved and sighed, running his hand through his brown hair he sighed. Hearing Noah come up behind him he looked at him, a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there in a long while.

"Mable this is Noah, Noah this is my younger sister Mable"

Noah gave a small wave at the now shy brunette that picked at the hem of her skirt. Hearing Noah say that he had to go home he felt a bit disappointed but he nodded.

"Alright, we should hang out in home room kay?"

Noah nodded in agreement, a small smile on the red heads face as they all started walking back in comfortable silence. Too quickly they had reached the point where they had to part ways and after waving goodbye Sam and Mable continued home. Hearing Mable's soft voice after a while he looked at her, his eyes standing out in the dim light filtering through the trees.

"You should tell him you know... waiting will only make it worse."

Sam sighed, ducking his head as he so often did, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I know..."


	2. New Friend

When Sam made it back home with his sister they quietly walked past the living room where their grandfather was. He was sitting passed out in his chair with multiple beer cans and other liquor bottles around him... Sighing softly before going to his room he wondered halfheartedly if he'd be able to get get his grandpa to stop drinking.

He always hated coming back here, their was so much tension it felt like right before a storm was about to break.

His last thoughts as he drifted asleep were of his parents that had dropped him and his sister off there long ago. He had pretty much given up hope on them returning but the same thought appeared in his head like always. 'Mom... dad... if you are out there still.... please come back... I miss you.'

~~~~~~~

Waking up the next morning he made sure his grandpa was asleep before hastily packing a lunch for his sister. Walking out with her she asked for him to carry her to school and he smiled as he knelt down for her to climb on his back.

"You know this is a habit you'll have to break eventually, I can't always carry you everywhere Mable~"

"Yeah yeah but for now just carry me!"

Laughing softly he straightened before continuing to walk to the middle school. Although they were three years apart she was still in eighth grade, she had struggled passing last year due to her teachers not facing her while they talked so she didn't understand anything.

When they finally made it to the middle school he set her down and pat her head gently while smiling.

"Have a great day at school!"

"I will! See you after!"

Watching her run off he watched her a bit before walking to the middle school. He hated walking through town to get to school so since he knew it so well and since it was faster he cut through the forest.

The birds chirping softly and the slight sound of leaves rustling along with all the other sounds of the forest soothed him. Closing his eyes he smiled softly, feeling... not exactly optimistic about the day but happy. That hadn't happened in a long time. 

When he finally pulled out of the forest he cut through the school parking lot and when he got through the doors he walked quickly past the lunch area. That was where Gabriel and his lackeys hung out to pick on any kid that they had targeted.

When he made it to home room he sighed and heard his stomach grumble softly and he rested his head on the table. He'd have to start working part time again they didn't have any grocery money... 

Feeling someone sit next to him though all thoughts of groceries vanished as his mind turned to the worse. Had they found where his home room was just to torment him more?

Seeing Noah though his wary look turned into a smile as he straightened in his seat instead of slouching like before.

"Good morning Noah, I honestly didn't think you'd remember to sit next to me"

"Why's that?"

Noah gave him a sideways glance and he fidgeted slightly.

"I'm not exactly the most memorable person...."

Noah had taken out what he assumed was his breakfast and he had to hold back from practically drooling at the sight of food. 

"Well you do to me, your eyes stand out more than anyone else's"

Sam had been so caught up in food that as he heard that it took him a second to react but soon he was blushing brightly.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. They're such a bright shade of green, it reminds me of the forest"

Noah smiled kindly and he swore he could hear his heartbeat with how loud it was and how much he was blushing.

"T-thank you.... nobody's ever said that to me before"

"Really?"

When he nodded Noah seemed almost genuinely upset that nobody had noticed his green eyes but before he could say anything the teacher asked for them to be quiet while they read announcements.

When she was done she sat back down at her desk and looked bored so everyone went back to talking before the bell rang. Noah turned to face him once again and he felt almost pinned by his intense amber gaze.

Panicking he figured he should compliment him too so he stared at his hands that were clenched in his lap.

"W-well your hair and eyes remind me of Fire! The pretty kind that has lots of embers"

Noah became a bit silent as he smiled but he laughed softly after a moment.

"Thank you~. Nobody has ever said that to me so I guess that makes us even"

Sam was about to respond when he heard the bell ring and he sighed sadly. Before he could leave though Noah gave him half of the sandwich that he'd brought, still having that smile on his face.

"Here, you need it more than I do"

Taking it his eyes shone and went wide slightly before he smiled broadly.

"Thank you!"

Biting into it as he walked to his next class he wished he had more classes with Noah.... oh well at least they had home room together.


End file.
